This invention relates to a system for increasing the fuel feed in internal combustion engines during acceleration for optimal performance. The system includes an acceleration detector containing a differentiating member and an enrichment stage. Systems are known where the air flow meter signal is differentiated in a differentiating member and the output signal thereof determines the amount of fuel to be additionally injected into the intake manifold.
It has now been found, however, that it is impossible to obtain optimal results in driving comfort and acceleration enrichment when the fuel-air mixture is dependent solely on the rate of change of the air flow rate. Above all, this is true in cases of greatly differing speeds.